(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural traction system and method.
More specifically, the invention concerns a system of the above kind comprising two machineries; each one specifically studied and realised so as to permit exploiting at best peculiarities of the technology employing agricultural traction machines.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Traction plowing is known at least since the end of 19th century.
Observing collateral phenomenons connected with modern agricultural techniques, always more jeopardizing the ecosystem of agricultural ground, applicants have understood that application of funicular traction plowing could solve many of the problems connected with modern agriculture.
Particularly, it has been observed that elements contributing more to the decaying of ground soil structure are repeated passage on the ground with heavy machines, causing compaction of underlying ground structure, destroying bacterial micro fauna, essential to the ground life, thus modifying its hydrologic features.
As already mentioned, it is known that agricultural tools (such as plows, harrows, seeders, manure spreaders, sprayers, ecc.) employed for working ground have been, during a set historical period (from about 1850 to about 1940) operated by traction systems.
The above technology started developing after vapour power had been developed, and continued up to when combustion traction machineries have been available having sufficient power to move them, also taking into consideration the weight necessary to ensure sufficient adhesion on the ground, and at the same time towing the above agricultural tools.
Abandonment of the above technology coincides with growing of wheel power available on modern traction machineries, and with new tyres, by which the latter have been successfully employed, abandoning funicular traction systems.
As to the funicular traction, its main applications have been developed employing vapour propulsion funicular traction machines (also known as “fables”).
Some indications of their use are still available in funicular traction systems in Italy since 1890 (Conte Eng. De Asarta at Fraforeano, Barone Traves di Boinfigli, Verona, Doct. Cattadori, Piacenza). In this case, they were spiral systems, i.e. systems with a rope surrounding the field. In other words, old Howard apparatuses have been used, with a drum hoist, e.g. manufactured by Violati Tescari at Ariano Polesine that, with a prototype realised during 1913, was present at the Monocoltura contest at Parma.
The next generation employed Fowler technology, based on providing two opposite hoists on a headland of ground to be cultivated.
As of 1914, the attention of manufacturers has been always more based on the latter systems, since they improved mechanical efficiency with respect to the previous generations. An example of said technology is the machine manufactured by the Brioschi company on behalf of Imprese Elettriche, Milan, Italy.
The main problem with the above technology is connected with the type of propulsion, and particularly its heavy weight with respect to the power available and outer difficulties during displacements.